The Darker Side Shines
by EverAlice
Summary: What happens when Alice's worst fear comes true? Will she be able to surivive without her Jasper, or will she fall into a eternity of misery? AliceXJasper
1. Dark Eyed Lover

Six days….It had been six days since he'd disappeared from both my side and my _sight_. No word from him, no assurance that he was okay. He knew my weaknesses, and he knew every way to make me blind so he was immune to my gaze. Making last moment decisions just as Victoria did when hunting down Bella. It frustrated me that he would use such a thing against me, and it only added to the pain he was causing me now. And was the pain taking its toll on me. It felt as if my dead heart was burning from being away from him as long I was. Usually I wouldn't mind him gone for a week, but because of the fact that I not only didn't know where he was but that I was the reason he was gone.

I knew I should have followed him that day and I should have seen it coming. I still don't understand how I didn't. Carlisle said it was because I was hunting and had completely given into my instincts like we all did on hunts, but I still did not agree with it. I _should_ have seen Jasper lose control. And because I didn't three brothers lost their lives and I lost my mate.

(_Flashback)_

_I dropped the deer to the mossy ground as screams filled the forest for only moments. There was the feeling of blood streaming down my chin, but I didn't care. I stood alert and let my eyes rake over the green forest. I sniffed the air, but only caught the remains of blood from the dead animal at my feet. Suddenly my vision faded into blackness and my body stiffened before settling on another scene._

**_I stood in the middle of the woods where a camp site had been set up, my feet completely frozen in place. My throat burned hot, almost feeling as if a fire was raging in it. Two men lay mostionless on the forest ground, with gaping holes chewen into the flesh of their throats and blood still seeping from them. Large pieces of skin were thrown off to the side, dirt covering the surfaces of them. Both men were sprawled on the ground only mere feet from each other. Only one of the men didn't hold the look of utter fear; however, looking into the eyes of the other I recognized the fear in his frozen gaze. When I finally took my eyes from the two I saw him. His back was turned to me and I could see the limbs of the man still writhing in his grip_**

_"Jasper, no!" I screamed. Without thinking I sped off into the forest. Trees ripped at my clothing and tore at my hair as I dashed through the woods. I didn't even care. I followed his scent eagerly. Unconsciously I knew it was too late, but I held on to the hope that maybe he would stop himself. "Please no, Jasper." The words slipped from my mouth over and over again as I ran. Quick images of myself being thrown into a tree or my back hitting the ground flashed into my sight, but they were there only a half a second before disappearing again. I could figure out nothing of them and truthfully I did not care. My mind only focused on finding him._

_I burst into the human camp moments later. Just as in my vision I froze at the sight before me, a shiver rippling down my spine. My hand rose to cover my mouth and my breath quickly caught in my throat but a moment too late. A burst of fire rose up in my throat from the smell swirling in my nose. However, the smell of flesh burning covered the scent of blood a little. I quickly found that it was due to one of the men's arms melting into the crackling fire. The scene before me was even more gruesome than it seemed in my vision. The frozen stares of both men boring into me and making me cringe in disgust. Their skin was almost as pale as mine now, flies already beginning to pick at the holes torn in the base of their throats. My inner demon didn't squirm at the sight and smell of the blood like I thought she would, even she hated the sight of it._

_My eyes snapped up as the sound of someone gurgling reached me. "Jasper!" My call didn't stop him from drinking, but in fact had no sway over him at all. I took in the sight of Jasper's back and the outline of a man in his arms and swiftly pounced on him as my instinct to stop him kicked in. I knew there was no hope for the human, but I would not let Jasper draining him be the cause of his death. The sound of stone colliding against stone cracked through the air as our bodies collided and rolled across the ground. Though as we rolled forward I felt him fling me away from him sending me flying into the air. A gasp tore from my lips as my back slammed into the trunk of a tree. The force of my blow made large cracks form into the green like bark of the trunk, snapping it in half and sending both it and I crashing back down to where the screaming human was._

_I groaned at the weight of the tree crushing my body before I slowly pushed it off me, jumping immediately into a defensive crouch. One of the many things Jasper taught me about fighting our own kind was to always stay on your feet. Before I could look to see where Jasper was a vision flashed into my mind of him tackling me to the ground, and I quickly made my body quickly move to the side. He stopped and whipped around when he saw he missed his target and bore his bright crimson eyes into mine for a moment. Growls erupted from deep within his chest while his blood coated lips pulled back over his red stained teeth. A shiver of fear ran through me and my eyes filled with hurt. Never had he acted this way towards me in all the time we'd been together. I put my hands up in a sign that I meant him no harm, for I would never be able to bring myself to do so, but that only made his growls grow deeper._

_"Jasper its only me, love. I-" I was cut off by the image of Jasper's muscles tensing before he launched himself at me again. I jumped out of the way just before his claws could sink into me and was already a waiting for his next move. Now I faced my real challenge. Getting him pinned down so I could calm him before I was killed in his blind rage. Being a seer would help, but I knew it wouldn't help me for too long. I ducked as I saw his hand come crashing down towards me and spun around before backflipping over him. I kicked at his back, but he grabbed my leg and threw me into the air once again. This time instead of slamming into a tree I fell back to the ground and landed in a perfect crouch. I couldn't help the snarl that came to my face as we ran towards each other once more. My worse half breaking through to aid me in this fight. As much as I hated to release her, I knew she would be the only one able to actually fight back at Jasper._

Crack!

_Our bodies smashed together again, but instead of rolling back I let my shoulder dig into his chest, making him flip right over me. I heard him growl as his back hit the ground and felt the sting of his fingers as they wrapped around my ankle tightly. My head snapped down and my lips pulled back while trying to wrench it from his grip, though, as I tried I was suddenly forced to the ground, only it wasn't' the ground that I landed on. I cried out in fear at feeling of the fire beginning to lick at my skin, quickly rolling out of it before it could do much damage. My hands franticly began to try and put out the flames on my clothes, something I never should of concentrated on. My body quickly leaned to the left as a quick vision of his hand slamming into the side of my face came to my mind, but then it suddenly changed before I felt his body slam into mine._

_The decision he'd made was so quick that it blinded me to his moves. His hands clasped onto my shoulders as he pushed me to the ground and dug his fingers into my marble like skin, which resulted in the sound of marble tearing through my ears. I couldn't help the scream that burst through my lips as his teeth sunk into my neck The sting of the venom only adding to the pain of his bite. My hands shot out and my fingers quickly dung in his shoulders before I began pushing him away from me. Seeing him like this truly did make me fear him for the first time in my life, and gave me just another glimpse of the man he was before he loved me. He pressed down harder, his strength threatening to snap my tiny wrists from the force. His teeth were inches away from my face. An animalistic growl broke through my lips; however, I still couldn't find the strength to even try to hurt him._

_"Jasper!" I cried, my eyes boring deep into his raged filled ones out of the hopes that maybe he would see me, come back to me. Thankfully he did. Somewhere in there my Jasper saw me and fought his monster back into its cage. A look of horror came to rest in his blood-red eyes when he looked down at me. His hands quickly pulled out of my skin, causing me to hiss in pain._

_My hands loosened on his neck and instead gently just held him in place. I needed to keep him still, calm, or it was possible that he would lose it beyond my control. I could see it coming in his eyes and all I could do was hope I could keep him a bay. "Alice," He whispered breathlessly, beginning to realize what he'd done. "It's okay, Jazz...Calm down please, honey." I could feel him pulling against my hold on him, but when he saw the burning bite mark on my neck, Jasper bolted away from me completly. He backed away until finally his back hit the trunk of a tree while his arms wrap around it tightly as if he was trying to bind himself to that spot._

_His gaze flickered to the humans strewn around us, but his eyes mainly stayed fixed upon my neck. The golden hair sliding down his forehead holding streaks of the same ruby liquid that slowly dripped from his chin. "Please wait..I-it doesn't matter, it was just an accident." I made to take another step towards him, but before I could stop him he was gone in a flash._

_There was no hesitation in my mind before I raced off after him. My eyes were frantic as they searched for his running form, but could see nothing of him. I could smell his scent fresh and for a long while I followed him fearful that I would lose the trail. He had so much experience on me and was far faster than me once he put his mind to it. For an hour I stayed just behind, but finally lost him when he looked to the sea to aid him in losing me. My feet quickly skidded to a stop when I reached the edge of a cliff out looking the sea. I crumbled to my knees and tried to search the water for his honey colored hair and pale skin. Sobs broke through my sobs while tears craved to spill from my eyes, but never would. The sun's last rays peeked out over the ocean's blue waves and made my skin glisten once more before darkness began to settle in._

_(End of Flashback)_

I was brought out of my memory when someone's arm slipped around my shoulders and pressed me against them. My head fell against the crook of their neck**;** my gaze fixed blankly out of the window. I knew who my comforter was by the smell of his scent, and became even more thankful that I had my dear brother. He perched on top of Jasper's desk next to me and stayed silent as we peered out the glass. He, like Bella and Carlisle**,** never disturbed my silence. They only sat with me unlike Esme, Rose, and Emmett. They all tried to comfort me with words like 'He'll come back,'

'He would never leave you', or 'Jasper's love is too strong to stay away'. And I didn't need Edward's gift to know that was why those three had not come to see me in the past two days. I didn't want their comfort, I only wanted him back and the fear and pain that coursed through me to subside. _Would he leave me behind and forget of my existence? Would he come back to me? Had he become the monster he was before I met him?_ I didn't know and that unknown made me fearful.

"Now I know why you did it." I felt Edward's eyes snap down to look at me in surprise. I hadn't spoken for the past five days and was keeping most of my thoughts mute. The only thing really passing through my mind was the memory of that last day and those three questions; every now and again Iyelled at myself for not being able to find him. "Why I did what?" He asked not knowing what thoughts dwelled in my head. "Why you left us after Bella's birthday...I was angry with you then for not only taking Bella from us, but also you leaving yourself. It hurt losing a brother and practically a sister too, and for that I was mad at you those few months. Now I understand why you did it though...So much love around you pains your heart and only gives you a reminder of what you don't have." He held me tighter to him at my words. It was true though. I could hear them all from my room and see them when they passed by my window. So much love flowed through them all and it hurt knowing I may not have that if he didn't come back to me.

"You won't feel that way for long, Alice. He wou-" I cut him off as a deep growl rumbled in my chest. His body tensed a little at the sound and could tell he knew it would be a bad decision to finish that sentence "Don't," I growled, "You don't know what he will do. I don't even and I'm a seer and his mate!" My voice rose as I spoke, but Edward only placed his chin on top of my head and didn't move more. My brother stayed by my side, temporarily stepping into the place Jasper was supposed to be.

**_Well, hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Sorry if there is some mistakes in the middle area. I did some quick editing on this while my beta was looking over it. Comments would greatly be apreciated :)_**

**_I would also like to thank my wonderful Beta, Ameths, for making my work look nicer! Thanks girl! _**


	2. Silent Breakaway

**_Alice_**

Darkness fell all around me, clinging to my skin. The others were gone. Most of them either on a hunt, or in Bella and Edward's case, back at their own home. I sat alone in the same spot I'd hardly moved from for the past two and a half weeks. The urge to feed or even really move had all but left me. My eyes were only for the plate of glass that over looked both the side yard and the front. I crouched on my tip toes, my hands tightly gripping the edge of his black desk. The golden brown of my eyes were slowly fading into black and faint purple marks began to stain the pale skin under them.

My sadness and pain only causing my hunger to grow fast with each day I didn't feed. The long days and nights crept by tortuously , feeling more like years than days at all. The burning that rested in my heart had only worsened, and I began to wonder if this was the pain I was supposed to feel when I was first turned. My family always described it as a fire that coursed through your whole body as the venom traveled and slowly came to rest in your heart until it finally stopped.

_I'll ask Edward or Carlisle later._ I thought grimly as my pained eyes raked slowly over the dark yard. My gaze whipped from the side yard to the front when I noticed a pale blur run through it. My head cocked to the side before everything completely dark. My body froze for a second as a vision passed through my mind, disappearing again quickly.

**The door to the room flew open and a blurred figure ran in before turning and closing it behind him. He still wore the same clothes as he did before leaving, though, the dark blue shirt he wore was torn in many places revealing the milky skin underneath. His golden, red streaked hair hung loosely at his shoulders with leaves** **and small twigs tangled within it, and his shoulders were hunched as if he'd been crying. His head snapped up from the door then and his body suddenly went tense all over. **

I spun around as my vision came to an end. My eyes were wide with anxiety and unabridged pain. He had hurt me and that I knew would not go away for some time. It wasn't for the fact that he'd slipped up for the first time in over 55 years, but because of how he just vanished before me. My small fingers dug into the hard wood, putting small indentions into the dark surface of it. My eyes fixed on the door waiting for my love to make his appearance. The vision that clouded my sight only moments ago quickly began to happen before me. The door flew open as his blurred figure ran in and closed it once more. I drank in the sight of him, already wanting to be closer to him, but still seemed to find the strength to hold my place. He took in a breath of air as he stared at the door for a moment and quickly stiffened like I had expected him to do. He was no longer able to hide from me. Being the house was a empty pit at the time he must have never thought any of us were here when he came in.

Usually when I would first lay my eyes on him I would engulf him in the love I felt for him, but this time I restrained myself. Just as he knew how to find a way around my gift, I knew a way around his. I had to make myself numb, which was never an easy task, Jasper slowly shifted around to face me, with that same look in his crimson eyes as the last time he looked at me. A mixture of horror and disgust, and I knew why it was there. He'd never fought like that with me before. He did teach me how to fight, but never like he did that day. He'd never actually hurt me, and that was the only thing I could think of that would make him looked at me this way. I noticed he wasn't even really looking at me at all, but instead at my feet. His hand grasped the silver door knob tightly like he was about to bolt if I made a step towards him. Unlike him, though, I craved to bury my face in the crook of his neck and take in his spicy, mint scent or even just to feel his touch. When I moved towards him, I was stopped by a low growl. My face twisted in hurt, the harshness of his growl slapping me in the face.

"Jasper, please just calm down." I begged. I didn't want him to be like this. It wasn't his fault; it was me that that didn't stop him like I should have, after all. If anyone was to blame it was me. Sending him a small wave of the hurt I felt from his actions, I saw him flinch ever so slightly. A move that was so small and quick that only a true lover would be able to pick up on it. Taking advantage of his distraction, I leaped off the desk with ease and was standing inches away from him in a flash. Dust floated to the ground as my hands unclenched and came to grasp Jasper's shoulders to keep him in place. He wouldn't escape me, I wouldn't allow it. "It wasn't your fault, love." I whispered, pushing all of my love outwards. My hands slid onto his chest and I found myself edging closer to him until my head was resting on his scarred chest. I breathed in his scent deeply not being able to keep myself from taking him in any longer. The sweet smell made my head spin and my hands cling tighter to his body, my finger tips brushing the smooth skin of one of his many bite marks.

"Don't," He growled in warning while his lithe hands wrapped around my arms to push me away from him.

"Jasper, you didn't mean too. You ju-" I tried to breath out while fighting his strong hold.

"I just lost control?" His eyes didn't meet mine, but instead fixed themselves on the silver scars that now lined my shoulders and neck. My venom was able to heal the wounds but the scars would forever remain.

A dark look rested across his face and his body leaned away from me so both of us were a few feet away from one another. This caused my anger to steadily seep in, my eyes now growing little darker. "It was an accident, Jasper..You didn't hurt me."

He growled deeply and anger came to his eyes just as it did mine. "Don't you dare lie to me, Alice!" He moved in a blur to stand in front of me and glared down into my eyes. I glared back just as hard. "I felt your pain," He spat harshly as he brushed passed me. I growled back challengingly and crossed my arms as I spun around to see him again. He was standing next to the ruined desk gazing down at the damage I'd done.

"Alright, fine, I take back what I said…you did hurt me. For two weeks I had a constant headache because I was searching for you so hard after you blinded me. I had no idea where you were, or if you were off slaughtering humans in some large city. That hurt. So if you want to be mad at yourself for something there you go. " My voice stayed calm but still had a bitter tinge to it. "What happened with me could have happened to any of us." His jaw clenched at my words and his head shook up and down slowly, his fingers tracing the holes in his desk.

"Have you ever seen that happen to Bella and Edward in the 43 years they have been together? What about Emmet and Rose or even Jake and Renesmee?" That was something I wasn't able to answer any more truthful than I could the last question. I had to look down to the ground when his eyes turned on me."That's what I thought." He said knowingly. I bit my lip as my eyes bore into his and my head shook back and forth. "It won't happen again. You know that, right?" I was afraid of what was going through his mind right now. Afraid that maybe he was considering leaving me once more. It would break me if he did, but even so, I would no doubt follow him. Jasper turned away from me to look outside our glass wall.

"No, it won't."

He formed the words slowly and precisely, but there was something in his tone that made me shudder in fear. There was a feeling deep in the pit of my stomach that told me everything between us was about to change. Like the bond and love we shared was about to shatter at our feet…

**_Jasper_**

Unspoken words passed between us. Alice pleading me to return the affection I was shoving away and me ignoring every single one of her voiceless words. I wouldn't give into her and she recognized that, yet she was unwilling to accept it. She wouldn't and couldn't see beneath the mask that hid my true self. Underneath the disguise, I was the worst kind of monster in a world full of them. I didn't even care that I had taken three lives this past week. Innocent souls with a family that now mourned the death of three of their own. I held no remorse for what I did despite knowing that fact. I only cared about the fact I'd attacked _her_in my blood lust. My own mate. The person who brought me out of the dark pit Maria dropped me in when I was first created. A monster of that kind does not deserve a being such as Alice, and I would never again let myself have her. That was the consequence to my actions. It was the punishment I would wreak upon myself for ever laying a finger on her. It would of course break the dead heart that had only ever been touched by her, but that was a price I would pay. I couldn't let her know of my leaving though. I would have to keep from letting my mind settle on one decision and leave unexpectedly when Alice wasn't there. There would be no possible way to leave in her presence. I doubt I would be able to rip myself away from her. Alice would try to follow if I did it that way regardless, and that was something I couldn't let happen. She belonged here with the saints of our kind, not with the demons.

"Please just look at me, Jasper." Her beautiful voice brought me out of my ever changing thoughts and stung me like a newborns' bite. Her emotions were pulling at me like iron chains, and even I didn't know how I had the strength to resist their infectious grip. I didn't turn like she asked me to, but kept my eyes on the dark outside, causing a new wave of hurt to stab me. An uncomfortable silence settled into the room for countless minutes. One that made me feel awkward around even her. It caused my muscles tense the more with each passing second until the silence finally was broken, but not by either of us. The sound came from downstairs where we could hear the family gathering**. **They must have caught my scent when they came back from wherever it was they were.** "Edward…He is home."**I recognized the calm but relieved voice of Carlisle. **_"We'll see you in a few minutes then."_** I heard the click of a phone being closed before silence enveloped usagain.

"You must at least go to them…Esme will be hurt if you do not." Alice muttered darkly, fruitlessly trying not to let it reach our families ears. I turned to face her, but the beautiful eyes I expected to be met with were shut. Her head had fallen back and a hurtful look crossed her angelic face. To know I was the one causing her pain made my cold heart ache and further aroused the want to separate myself from her. Being away from Alice would only make my torment worse, but I would be able to drown in my own misery without her there to convince me I wasn't the foul creature I claimed to be. I heaved a sigh knowing that Alice was right about going down to see the others. Esme would be mad at me and I owed the motherly figure that loved me as her own son that much.

I ran my hands through my tangled hair to brush any debris that dwelled in it before I became a blur to any human eyes. I brushed past Alice filling my lungs with the rose and honey scent that was so intoxicating. It made me feel weak from just taking it in. Her raging emotions wrapped around me and pulled at my body like rubber cords as I left the room. The thin invisible strands threatened to rip me back into the room with every step I took away from her. I didn't hear her follow like I thought she would; however I reluctantly kept down the I came to the top of the stair case I was hit with each of their emotions. Carlisle, Esme, and Emmet were all pouring with relief while Rose's was covered by her expected anger. Esme smiled up at me from her place in Carlisle's arms and guilt welled up in my already troubled heart. I hesitantly walked down the steps while both listening for any sign of Alice's light foot falls and letting my eyes take in the sight of the empty house. From what it looked like they had already shipped our things somewhere else, but yet they all still remained. They were risking their exposure just so that I could return before they moved on once again. The thought of that only made that guilt I felt for leaving soon only grow stronger. It truly was going to be hard separating myself from this family.


	3. Watching From a Distance

**_Thanks for the comments everyone..I really enjoy hearing what you guys think about it :) Hope you like this next chapter._**

Watching From a Distance  
Alice

When he left the room I kept my feet planted to the ground. I needed to recompose myself. My emotions were seeping out of me like blood would a wound, and I needed to reign them back in before they got too far away from me. I knew he'd felt them, but I just wasn't able to keep them at bay. It was too much to keep in while he was around me…rejecting me. My arms wrapped around me like they were trying to keep me from falling apart and my head fell back, the lids to my eyes falling shut. For a moment I only stood there like some man made statue, slowly letting myself become a little calmer. He was home which brought me a small amount of comfort, but there still was this odd feeling festering within me. It filled the empty corners of my mind, making it like background music to my every thought.  
_  
What was this? Was it fear of something? Was it Jasper? Was it unknown knowledge that something bad was coming? What was it!_  
My head came to rest in my hands while those questions went round in my mind, with that strange feeling swimming in between them. Whatever this was sent a shiver of fear writhing down the length of my spine, and brought back the headache I'd hoped was gone.

I slowly took in a deep breath of air to calm the rest of my bubbling emotions. I could already see a glimpse of what would happen if I didn't. A rush of anger would fall over me; a fight would break out between Jasper and I, and would end in him leaving. Again. I certainly wasn't letting that happen if I could. Spinning around, I slowly walked from the room as my arms fell to my sides. They itched to rub my head, but I knew it would do no use to do that. The only way to get rid of my headache was to let it fade away on its own. I walked down the hall at a human pace, carefully listening to the words being exchanged downstairs.

"Why have you not left yet?" Jasper's dark voice carried from the living room to my curious ears.

"We would not leave without you, Jasper…We all agreed to stay hidden here until your return, and then we would move on." This voice I knew was none other than Carlisle, one could not mistake the calm tone of his soft voice. Silence settled for a moment before Jasper spoke again, his next words full of nothing but shame.

"You shouldn't have risked exposure because of me."

I emerged to the top of the stair case over looking our practically empty house. No items of ours lingered there any longer, leaving it almost hollow and sending our voices echoing throughout the house.I walked up just in time to see Jasper lower his head in shame under Carlisle's forgiving gaze.

"You are our family, Jasper..you should know well by now that we take risks for our family." Carlisle said with a smile.  
I saw a look that almost surprised me to see in Jasper's blood colored eyes. Guilt. I expected shame and anger to pour from him like river water, but not guilt. What reason would he have to feel something like that? He'd always felt shame for killing a human, guilt though, was never an emotion that I saw cross his face.  
"What you did son is in the past and that is where it will stay." This time it was Esme who spoke her wisdom to my mate now. Her bright honey eyes softened when looking over at Jasper's turned down face, her fingers gently pulling away her own mate's hands. With a grace that I didn't even hold, she broke away from Carlisle's embrace and wrapped her arms around him in a motherly way.

I was expecting him to push her away like he did me, but instead he did the exact opposite. As Jasper's arms came to loosely wrapped around a smiling Esme, a shadow of jealousy raked throughout my entire body. He would allow her to touch him yet I couldn't get within two feet of him. I could never be jealous of Esme herself, but the simple fact that she could get close to him and I could not, made my cold blood begin to boil. I instantly felt my eyes darken at the sight of them and found my small hands forming into tight marble fists. I was slightly aware of Edward, Nessie, Jake, and Bella bursting through the door, but my eyes were so trained on Jasper that I paid their arrival no heed.

_"Alice,"_

The sound of my name close to my ear brought me out of my betrayed stare. My head snapped over to meet Bella's confused gaze and I felt myself release an unneeded breath of air. Her body seemed to be angled away from me cautiously, but a timid and concerned look lingered on her face. Her chocolate colored hair was so windblown that many dark strands fell in front of her butterscotch eyes while the rest looked almost un-kept. Obviously not knowing what she looked like, Bella's hand still came to rest on my shoulder in concern. I truly was grateful my brother found her all those years ago. Next to him I was closer to her than my other 'siblings', and though she was no longer human she still worried for my well being.

She still saw me as the same fragile creature Jasper did though. They all saw me in that way, the only exception being Edward. He usually knew of the things going through my mind and what I was capable of. They didn't know what I was deep down though, not even Jasper. He didn't want to see it and the rest just couldn't. Even with sharing all my secrets with him over the decades there were still demons hiding beneath the surface that even he couldn't feel out. Demons that I made myself block out before I ever came into this immortal life, but I knew were still there.

"You're not acting like I thought you would." Bella's voice was barely audible even for a vampire, but I still could hear her words fairly clear.  
I said nothing at her comment. It wasn't worth explaining. I didn't doubt that she would learn of what I was thinking from Edward, who out of the corner of my eye I could see was glancing at us. His oddly colored bronze hair was in a wild mess around his face while his gaze switched back and forth between Jasper and I. Confusion and worry was growing on his face, even more showing the moment he glanced over to Jasper. His thoughts must have been a mess for Edward to carry the look that rested in his eyes.

_"He only came because he thought we left."_ I whispered in thought, painfully replaying Jasper's arrival for my brother to see. Jasper could deny it all he wanted to, but I knew he only came here because he thought we left already. Maybe to use this as a place to stay for a while, or even because he thought it was the last place we would look if we were searching for him.

Edward's head snapped over to me as soon as the thoughts passed through my mind, his eyes clouding with a sudden sadness. I noticed his eyes flicker over to Bella for mere moments before her hand came to rest on my back. Words only they knew passing between the two of them. Their bond had gotten so strong over the years. All it took was one look from one for the other to know what they were thinking.

It almost reminded me of how Jasper and I were with one another. One glance and we had each other figured out, though, that was a gift that wasn't working tonight. I could read nothing from Jasper's expression except a hint of what he was feeling. Everything else was blank to me just as it was the first time we met in the dinner all those years ago. A hollow shell of a man that had to be taught how to feel an emotion such as love because of the cruel acts Maria made him do. He'd never felt that emotion in his immortal life before I found him, and I wondered if I would have to do that all over again. Teach him how to love.  
"He knows how to love, Alice." I heard Edward whisper, his mouth next to my ear. He was standing behind me now, with his hand placed on my back over Bella's.

_"He might have forgotten how to love me though."_  
_  
It scared me to think that, but I knew it was quite possible that he did. Jasper could feel, but at times it seemed that he was able to bury his own emotions so deep down that he would almost forget how to find them again. He always denied that fact, but it was something I'd come to learn about him in our time together. None of the others knew not even Edward, for even though he could read minds, I was the only one who could truly see into Jasper._

As my last thoughts repeated themselves in my mind over and over again, I dimly felt Bella wrap her arm fully around my shoulders and begin to pull me down stairs. I was hesitant to follow her, my heels almost digging into the floor, but they reluctantly seemed to fall into step with her moments later. Edward followed behind us shaking his head back and forth at my thoughts. That was the annoyance with having a mind reader in the house; your thoughts are always contradicted.  
"That's not possible, he could never forget that." He said with an edge to his soft voice. My brother, he tried so hard to ease any pain that could burden your heart. So much like Carlisle.

"Where is it we're moving to?" Jasper's strained voice asked to our father.

He moved from the place he was before I came down stairs, but only enough for me to really pick up on. Now he was standing next to Renesmee, who was trapped in Jacob's strong arms, after slowly edging over to them..A smile grew on Bella's lips after he asked his question, her happiness known to everyone but him. A week ago Carlisle decided where we would move on to, and out of all of us Bella was the most ecstatic about his decision.

"Forks," She answered for Carlisle, her tone excited. She had a right to be happy too. She hasn't been home in over twenty years and that was only for Charlie's funeral. Even then she had to keep herself hidden though. Her features were too young looking for her to return, so we all had to watch from a far.  
That was one of the few times she'd ever been angry with herself for choosing this life. Watching all the people she once knew and loved die with the decades that passed hurt her more than anything else, but that unfortunately was the price we all paid for eternity. No matter if we chose this for ourselves or not. Some were lucky like me and didn't remember any of the people from their human lives. Those types of vampires were far from in between though.  
"Hell ya." Emmett roared out while punching the air.

It wasn't hard to tell that he was excited to finally leave this deserted looking house. I didn't blame him either. It had been pretty quiet since Jasper left, a quiet that even Emmett didn't want to disturb. I'd been the cause of it due to my irritable mood this past two weeks. I didn't really care at the time, not even in the least. Jasper had been the only thing on my mind, nothing else.

I remembered destroying my room the first night Jasper left due to being so angry at myself for not seeing him lose his control. The third day I yelled at both Esme and Emmett for trying to comfort me, and the tenth I did the same to Rosalie. At one point I even remember snapping at Carlisle for saying we may have to leave without waiting for Jasper to return. There had been many questions rising about what creature it could have been that killed the three men, fearing Carlisle. I never even thought of that in my angered daze. Had Edward not been in the room with Carlisle while they tried to tell me, he more than likely would've been left with a bite scar.  
"Forks?" Jasper asked as little confused.  
  
We didn't go back to many of our old homes, only places we really liked. Some weren't special to us, but Forks was among the few that was. Carlisle smiled and quickly threw a glance at Bella before he answered.

"We were all quite happy in Forks despite the…troubles we faced there. It has been over 50 years since we actually went back so we will be forgotten by now. Plus, we promised Bella when we left that we would come back one day and what better time to go back?"  
I couldn't exactly agree with him on that. I was sure I could think of a better time to move back to Forks; the place where we faced so many fears, but maybe he was right. We did find Bella, Jake, and Renesmee there, which brought us all some form of happiness. It also stemmed the peace we have kept for so long. So maybe once more we would find that happiness there.


	4. Lost in Thoughts

**Chapter Four: Lost in Thoughts**

**Edward**

Never, had I seen them this distant with one another. Usually when the two were together they always seemed to like to be touching in some way. Even if it was a simple brush of their hands, but ever since Jasper came back five days ago they weren't caught even three feet near the other. Alice and Jasper were always a private couple, and hardly ever openly showed their affection towards each other. It was the same way when they fought. It was very hard to tell when they were fighting, just like it was with Esme and Carlisle. They could be arguing right before you and you would never know, unless you were like me of course. With both their gifts neither of them really had much use for words when in an argument.

Unlike Emmett and Rosalie, they used their body language and emotions when fighting more than they did screaming at one another. I could see the silent words passing between them in their minds, even when I didn't really want to sometimes. And right now was one of the times I wish I couldn't hear them. The hurt in Alice's thoughts making me want to rip Jasper apart until he was nothing more than stone like strips of flesh, and Jasper's random thoughts making that urge stronger. I didn't truly want to kill him by any means. I knew that would only bring Alice more pain, but I still wanted to hurt him for his foolishness right now. He was pushing Alice farther away as the days went by, cracking her little heart more each time.

Despite him coming home, Alice had not returned to her normal self yet. She had in fact retreated more into herself. Jasper saw this, felt it, but still wouldn't do anything about it. It was as if he didn't care anymore. Even his thoughts showed that. Not one of them dwelled on her pain. They were always about meaningless things, like he was trying to keep something hidden from my sight or hers. I tried to look through his mind to find out if he indeed was, but came out with nothing. Whatever it was he was hiding was hidden so deep that even I couldn't touch it. Usually I wasn't one to pry into my family's minds, but he was causing Alice pain and I could not stand for that.

I sat on the couch next to Emmett, whose eyes were fixed on the TV. I glanced up at Alice as she sat on the top of the stairs, gazing down at her feet blankly. She looked so miserable. Her eyes were a light honey gold now since Emmett and I talked her into going hunting three days ago, but they seemed dimmer than they usually. Her hair had even lost its spunk. It no longer was spiked in every direction possible, but instead now laid flat and lifelessly. It was as if she was a completely different Alice, but I suppose this was better than the way she was before he left. She never came out of her room, nor really spoke to any of us.

Jasper was in their room of course. Somewhere that wasn't anywhere near her. He wouldn't let her get within a few feet of him, and he hadn't really spoken a word to her since that first night he came home. Alice could handle the not talking fairly well, but the distance was what was bothering her the most. She always hated any kind of distance set between them. Feeling her pain over it made me even sorrier for setting one between Bella and I after her last human birthday. I always regretted doing that. Sooner or later Jasper would feel the same way, or at least I hoped he would, for Alice's sake.

"Alice." I heard Bella's infectious voice call out quietly.

I glanced away from Alice to see Bella and Nessie standing at the foot of the stairs, gazing up at Alice hopefully. They were going to ask Alice to go out with them from what I could hear from Nessie's thoughts. They thought maybe getting her out of this house for a while would help her come back to us. The house wasn't the same, and that was due to her not being the same. Esme stood next to Rose over by the mouth of the kitchen, dressed in white and black coats, looking ready to go somewhere. Their thoughts were just as hopeful as my mate and daughter's were.  
Alice slowly lifted her head to look at them, with a blank expression, her eyes showing that she knew what they wanted already."We're going shopping in Seattle. Jake has ruined all the clothes we bought him by phasing so much, so Nessie has to buy him new ones. We thought we would make a day of it." Bella said, smiling up at our sister with a small smile, trying to sound as truthful as possible. Jake had ruined most of his clothes, but that wasn't the reason they were going out.

"It would be lovely if you came, dear." Esme spoke this time, looking up at Alice hopefully.  
Alice looked between them, with a sullen face. She glanced over her shoulder, down the hall to where her room was before dropping her eyes back down sadly. It stung to see that pain in my sister's eyes. Turning her head forward once more, Alice stood and slowly began to descend the stairs. I smiled a little, finding it good that she even considered going with them. We wouldn't have gotten her to do that three days ago.

"I'll drive." Alice said as the corners of her lips turned up slightly, it was more for our benefit though.

I could tell that much from her thoughts. On the inside she was still the same broken Alice she was a few moments ago. Esme walked up to her and put an arm around her waist as she started to lead Alice towards the door, Rose and Nessie in tow behind them.

"Does she really want to go, or is she just doing it for our sake?"

The feeling of Bella's lips against my skin alerted me to the fact she was standing behind me, her cold breath blowing against my ear. I tilted my head back and was met with her liquid gold gaze. 

"She's going. That is all that matters." I told her.

She raised a perfectly defined eye brow at me, though, didn't push it any further. She knew why Alice was going. She nodded, running her hands through my hair as she stared down at me. Before I knew it, her lips were pressed against mine hungrily. Her sweet red velvet like taste seeped into my mouth as her tongue traced my bottom lip, my lips quickly giving her what she wanted. My hands ran through her thick hair and knotted themselves in it. I tried to pull her closer as she leaned over the back of the couch, her hands running down my chest.

"Get a room you two. That's more than I'd like to see." Emmett chuckled beside us.

A smile stretched across my lips when Bella broke our kiss to hiss viciously at Emmett, her eyes turning to burn holes into him. He quickly held his hands up in surrender and leaned away from us with a grin.

"So touchy...I was just kidding."

She bared her teeth at him playfully before looking back down at me. I didn't want her to leave, but I knew she needed to. I would just have to survive her absence from my side for a few hours. Her head bent down to brush her lips softly against mine, teasing my lips and making them want more. I tried to deepen the kiss a little, but she quickly pulled away with a smile.

"I'll be back. Love you." Her soft hands lightly raked down either side of my face slowly, her eyes showing her reluctance to leave. She planted one last torturous kiss on my lips then broke away, a small groan slipping from her.  
"And I you." I said back knowing she would hear.  
**  
Alice**

****_"It won't happen again. You know that, right?"  
_

_"No, it won't."_

__Those words went round and round in my head, picking at my mind irritatingly. There was something behind what he'd said. Something that brought fear to me to my very core. I couldn't decode his cryptic words, but I wouldn't give up trying. Jasper was my entire life, and I was now on the brink of losing him. I couldn't let that happen. Without him I was nothing.

The others talked about meaningless things around me, trying their best to bring me in the conversation. I stayed quiet though, preferring silence. For the first time in almost a century and a half, I didn't even feel like muttering a word. Not unless it was to Jasper, but I stopped trying that all together the first night he came home. It was evident he wanted nothing to do with me. It was no secret to me and was seen by the others as well. I knew that's why they had suggested this _shopping_ trip. It was to get me out of the house, away from the sadness I'd been wallowing in for just a little. It wasn't going to work though. There wasn't even an ounce of want in me to go shopping right now. I only came to keep their minds at ease.

"We're very glad you decided to come, dear." Esme said to me, patting the hand I was keeping on the shifter of my car. A smile lit up her face as she looked at me, but I couldn't muster another one up for her. My joy and ability to smile left me weeks ago. I used the last of it back at the house earlier. My eyes stared at the road blankly, nodding my head just slightly at her words. I could see her disappointment at my lack of response when she looked away from me, making guilt well up in my chest. I didn't like upsetting them, even with the way I felt. That was my reasoning for coming in the first place. Heaving a low sigh, I reached over and half heartedly squeezed her hand, feeling the other's eyes on me.

"I am as well." I tried to say without the flat tone in my voice. I didn't do too well at hiding it. There was a distant sound of her answering me, of my name being screamed, but then everything was black. For a moment I stayed in the darkness before slowly another scene broke through the dark.

_"What are you doing?"_

The voices were starting to become clearer as the vision did. Edward was standing at the bottom of the stair case gripping the guard rail tightly. The rail was beginning to break with the pressure he was putting on it, brown pieces of wood crumbling at his feet. His buttery gold eyes were almost feral looking and were burning into a figure at the top of the stairs. The figure at the top slowly started to descend with his head turned down, blonde locks of hair swinging in front of his scarred features. Jasper's face was utterly blank. A mask that couldn't be seen through no matter who tried to, his dark eyes much the same as his face. He looked as if he was leaving to go somewhere. A long black jacket hung loosely on his shoulders and a pair of boots that had long been buried in his closet was now on his feet.

_"I'm leaving." Was his answer._

_Edward's hand shot out suddenly and slammed into his chest, quickly bringing him to a stop. Both men stared at each other for a moment. One seeking to leave while the other aimed to stop him. Growls started to seep from Jasper's throat as he looked down at the hand restraining him.  
"You can't." Edward half whispered. He looked as if he was trying to keep himself in control, though, didn't back down to Jasper's warning growls._

_"I don't belong here." Jasper's voice held an edge to it that hadn't been there in a long while. Since he'd first been found. "I never have."_

Edward shook his head furiously, closing his eyes out of frustration, still refusing to move his hand yet. Re-opening them, a determined look was in his eyes, but also a look of restraint. Like he wanted him to stay but also wanted to slaughter the vampire before him. Standing straighter, he finally removed his hand from Jasper's chest and looked him in the eye.

_"You'll break her…" He said through slightly clenched teeth. "Her heart will crumble to pieces the moment she sees you're gone…Do you not care about that at all anymore?" His eyes bored into Jasper harshly, trying to break through the hard mask. An uncomfortable silence then took over the room, neither stopping in their stare down match. Jasper's hard look never faltered and didn't even soften a bit at the mention of his mate, which only enraged his brother. Like he felt nothing but numbness._

_"Her heart will heal in time." He said, brushing past his brother to the kitchen door. Edward did nothing to stop him this time, but instead only stared after him, stunned. Within seconds the blonde vampire disappeared out the door.  
_"No!" My heart broken scream rang through the air as my foot slammed down on the brake, my hands unconsciously taking control over the wheel once again. I pushed away Esme's, who had taken over the wheel when my vision came, and I quickly jerked it to the right causing the car to spin around. I heard Nessie let out a scream as we were whipped around, but I paid no attention to it.

"Alice! What is wrong?" I heard one of them ask, but I never answered. As a dry sob passed through my lips, the wheels of the car spun as I pushed down on the gas.

"No…no…no..please no." I kept muttering to myself as I sped down the road as fast as the car would allow me. I had to get back. I had to stop him before he left me. My life, my soul, my heart was nothing without him with me.

"What's wrong with her?" I could tell it was Rose who spoke out this time, knowing I wouldn't answer if she asked me. I was too caught up in my crazed state to say much of anything but no. I felt Esme's hand come to rest on my shoulder as more sobs started to rack through my body. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Esme look back at the others and exchange silent words before she looked back to me. Her thumb started rubbing small circles on my back as I drove, my heart breaking the closer I came to home. His words to Edward still echoed in my head. They hurt so much to hear, but he was wrong…My heart would never heal if he left.

Just that thought made my foot push down even harder on the gas, willing Carlisle's car to go even faster.


	5. Falling from Heaven into Hell

Chapter Five: Falling from Heaven into Hell

Alice

The car came to a screeching halt in the driveway, leaving a burnt rubber smell in my nose. My body flew through the car door making it break right off it's hinges from the force I used opening it. Edward, Carlisle, and Emmett burst through the front door towards the car, but by the time they reached it I was already heading straight for the woods. I could hear Carlisle and Edward calling my name, though their words deaf to my ears. There was no stopping me, I had to find him before it was too late. It hurt that he even thought I would be able to survive without him. Before I found Jasper my world was a dark and empty place just waiting for him to make it brighter, make it really worth living eternity for, and I didn't want to be cast into that world once more. I felt so alone there as if it were my own personal hell.

"Jasper!" I called out just in the hopes that it would make him stop, tree branches snapping against my body as if they were toothpicks. I followed his scent eagerly through the woods, trying in vain to find him in my visions, but I only came up blank each time. He was keeping his mind clear of all decisions just like when he was gone. It drove me absolutely crazy, scrambling my mind and sending me into a panic._ Is it really so easy for him to leave me? _I thought deep in the back of my mind as I ran, searching. I shook my head quickly, making myself move faster and search for visions of him harder. _No, he's just trying to protect me from himself_. I told myself, trying convincing my heart to believe that. He would never put me so through much pain otherwise or at least that's what I thought. It was with that thought that a vision flashed right before my eyes, hitting me rather hard.

_**His eyes stared blankly ahead of him, his honey locks blowing across his marked face. Jasper looked like the man he did almost a century and a half ago, his expression so empty and guarded. The cold, bitter wind blew around him and the back of his long jacket, making it blow wildly behind him. He stood in the middle of the woods, with his hands in his pockets, looking as if he was **__**waiting for someone**__** to come along. Like he was waiting to put something to an end.**_

"Please," I said coming to a sudden stop only feet away from him. He looked the same as he did in my vision, but his dead like stare burned into me even harder when put under his gaze now. I took a hesitant step towards him, my eyes pleading and my heart crying out desperately for his. Whatever it took to keep him by my side, I would do. If it meant leaving the Cullens, I would. Even if it meant doing the very thing that was in my nature, hunting humans. I would do it just to keep me close to him.

"Let me come with you," I begged.

Jasper's jaw tightened as I spoke and his body inclined towards me after I was finished, his voice angered and almost a snarl. "Go home, Alice." I leaned back a little, feeling his uncaring words stab at me. _He doesn't mean it_. Taking in a unsteady breath, I walked forward again until I was only a few inches away from him, my hands taking hold of one of his and bringing it to the spot just over my heart. My eyelids closed for a moment at the touch of his skin on mine, both hurt that he flinched and slightly relieved that he didn't pull away completely. This had been the closest we'd been in days now. Sighing deeply, I opened and turned my pained eyes up to meet his orange ones, with tears just itching to fall from them but unable to.

"You are all I've known since I first opened my eyes to this world. You were the voice that spoke my name in the beginning as I waded through darkness, and the only one to able to steal my heart right from me...Please." I gripped his hand tighter and brought myself a little closer to him. "Please don't leave me now." I let my love wash over him at that moment and could see it hit him harshly by the tortured look that flashed in his eyes. The muscles in his neck began to tighten as our stares held each other in place, his hand trying to lightly pull out of mine. My grip on it stayed strong, refusing to let him walk away from me so easily.

"Go home now...I left without you because I don't want you with me." He growled, with his face so close I could feel his cold breath on my face. _He doesn't mean it._ As much as his words stung my heart, I found myself becoming lost in him. He was so close to me, which was a luxury I hadn't had in weeks now. His scent filled my lungs, overwhelming all of my senses and making my eyes fall shut again. A sigh rushed out of my lips then and before I could even stop myself, I quickly cleared the little distance left between us. My lips clashed against his as my hands dropped his and tangled themselves in his golden hair. If he was indeed going to leave me, I would at least have this last moment of bliss with him. Emotions just poured out of me at that moment. My sorrow, love, regret, and anger. All of it just drained out of me, enveloping him with what I felt. Jasper's lips were still against mine at first, but as seconds passed by they slowly began to move with mine. While his hands stayed limp at his sides mine slowly slid their way down his neck and onto his muscled chest. For a moment I thought I'd done it. I thought I'd made him change his mind about leaving me, but then everything in the future I'd seen for us suddenly disappeared as if I'd never seen it. Absolute terror filled my entire being as new visions of what was to come flashed before my eyes. My future was to be filled with pain and misery the moment he would break away from me.

I heard a rumble sound in his chest as his hands came up to grab my wrists, his lips going still once more. With surprising force, Jasper pushed me away from him, eyes lit with anger. My arms folded up against my chest at his rejection, with my gaze pointed down. That hurt even worse than when he'd pushed me away that first night he came home. It felt like a dozen newborns had just bitten into my heart, leaving me with burning marks covering it. _He doesn't mean it._ I noticed Jasper back away from me a few feet, his steps staggered and stiff. I wanted to look up at him, but I couldn't seem to bring my eyes up from the forest floor. It would hurt too much. "You're lying," I made myself finally choke out, my head lightly shaking back and forth.

"I'm your mate...I know when you are."

A chuckle thundered lightly in his chest. It was grim and sounded nothing like the laugh he usually reserved for me. "I'm not lying...And I'm not your mate." My eyes flew up to his as soon as the cold and heartless words left his mouth._ He couldn't have meant-_ I started to tell myself before my eyes became trapped in his. They were so blank and were void of any emotion at all. I tried to see past what I thought was an absolute lie, but as I searched in the eyes that I once loved to look into, I could see no other truth. In fact nothing could be seen in his eyes at all. No love, no regret or sadness just an emptiness that gave me no evidence that he was lying to me. A dry sob suddenly ripped from my mouth at the realization of this as my arms hugged my chest tightly as if to keep it from falling apart. My head shook back and forth in denial even though deep down I knew he would never say such a thing unless it were truthful.

"No...You don't mean that." I said in between quick gasps of air. Another bout of laughter passed through his lips, with the same grim and uncaring tone to it as the last one. Just the sound of it made my cracking heart ache even more from the sorrow he was now causing me. In all the time we'd been together he'd never made me feel so small under his gaze. Never made me feel so...unwanted. Until now. With a fake smile on his face, Jasper shook his head back and forth making his hair swish lightly across his shoulders. "If you were truly my mate, Alice, I never would have been able to bring myself to hurt you." He told me coldly. "Not even in my lust for the blood." My breath caught in my throat at the sound of what he'd said, his words like fire dripping down on me to slowly burn my body to ash. Time then seemed to slow for me. My legs gave way, sending me to the ground on my knees as I stared up at him in anguish. What was left of my already broken heart shattered into tiny piece around me. The cold, hard pieces melting away into the forest floor. His eyes torturously met mine once more, but this time with a faint hit of pity in them. He must have seen he couldn't possibly do anymore damage to my now fragile being, for he finally turned away from me to the darkest part of the woods.

"Goodbye, Alice." Was the last thing I heard from him before he simply disappeared from my sight.

I would have followed after him, but I was so frozen in place I could hardly make myself move. "No...Jasper." I cried, dry sobs tearing their way from my chest. "Jasper...Jasper..." As my arms fell limp at my sides-no longer needing to hold my broken self together-my head fell in helplessness. "Jasper," I breathed out one more time before falling completely silent. The world around me quickly became an empty place, darkness cascading down on me. Unclear images flashed through my mind, and I didn't even realize I was being swallowed up in a vision until my eyes could see nothing but a familiar face.

_A young girl sat upon a bed in the safety of a small room. She leaned against the old frame of her bed, her legs crossed in relaxation. An old and well used book rested in her hand, capturing her alluring blue eyes with its many pages. A small smile was on her lips as her finger absent mindly played with a strand of her long raven coloured hair. It was evident that the girl was blissfully happy with what she was doing and almost seemed as if nothing could ruin it. In the distance the setting of the sun could be seen out her window. The last of its rays saying goodbye to the world for the rest of the night. It all seemed so peaceful and in anyone's eyes it would look to be._

_"__Mary Alice__!" Called a flat voice from down stairs. Alice's head snapped up from the book she had been so immersed in to look towards her cracked open door. Reluctantly placing her book on her bed, she leapt from the small bed and danced lightly towards the door. As she made her way down the hall way of her house, she could hear other voices speaking lowly in the living room where her mother's voice calling her from. They were unfamiliar to her, but instantly she didn't like them. Her smile slowly faded the closer she came to the living room. Something was wrong. She could feel it even as she walked on. A look of blankness flashed across her eyes sporadicly, but she only shook her head questioningly and walked through the opening leading her to where all of her family was gathered. She glanced at the three in confusion before two men in white suits came into her line of vision. The sight of the men made her stop dead in her tracks and her eyes to widen in terror_

_._

_"No..." She breathed, quickly trying to escape the room as fast as she could. The white suited men moved to run after her, though, before Alice could even get out the door of the room her father's arms wrap around her tiny body. 'Father no! Please!" She cried out, struggling in her father's grip as the unknown men came towards them. Her legs kicked at him while her head thrashed back and forth, but as hard as she tried the scared teen didn't succeed. His strength was far greater than her own. Two pairs of strong hands wrapped around her tiny arms as her father let her drop to the ground. With his eyes averted from his daughter, he stepped back to where his wife and younger child stood also looking away from her_

_._

_"Mother please! Don't let them take me! Please!" She begged as the white suited men began to drag her carelessly across the floor. Her mother didn't even so much glance her daughter's way as she thrashed to escape the hold her captors had over her. Nor did her father. The only one to give her one last look before she was taken out into the dark outside was her little sister. The young girl had a look of sorrow upon her face, but didn't try and help her sister. The only thing to escape the young girl's mouth prior to her sister being taken away was. "Goodbye, Alice."_

_Darkness over took the vision then, but quickly settled on another. Alice now stood within a room full of darkness. Her original clothes had been taken from her, replaced by a white shirt and pants. On the back was large black letters reading out as Stanton's Mental Asylum. Her long raven locks had been chopped off, leaving only inches of it left. She pounded on a steel metal door while screaming at the top of her lungs, blood streaming down her arms from the force she used."Please! Someone! Let me out of here! Please!" She cried out, her voice rough and hoarse from her constant pleading. Tears fell from her eyes steadily as she continued to beg for freedom, but soon her cries began to stop. "Please don't leave me here." Her hands slammed against the door once more before she rested her head against it. Slowly, she slid down to the __cold stone floor__ and let __more tears__ fall from her grief filled eyes._

_"Jasper...Save me."_


End file.
